Conquering the Past
by BlueLeafRival17
Summary: Yellow has just become the new League Champion and now she's starting a relationship with Red. When Red wants to move forward with her, Yellow's wicked past seems to come back to haunt her. SpecialShipping, RedxYellow. Rated M for safety.
1. A New League Champion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I just own a few games. Anyway, Fic is strictly RedxYellow. Specialshipping. I will most likely have other people shipped too. Yes, yes. I will use some Unova pokemon moves. **

Yellow stood just inside the end of the tunnel. The shadow it casted left her completely invisible to the cheering crowd. Yellow felt her electric mouse jump on to her shoulders. She smiled and pulled it into a small cuddle.

"Chu!" The Pikachu gave a loud battle cry. Her red cheeks zapped with electricity. Yellow smiled and grabbed the rightful pokeball. She let ChuChu, her Pikachu, jump out of her arms.

She then aimed the pokeball at her small pokémon. "Return." A red laser shot from the pokeball and hit ChuChu. Then it zapped back into the pokeball. Yellow placed the ball back on her belt. The she shook her hands and jumped in place a few times. It was finally time to go.

She walked out of the tunnel and onto the arena. Instead of her usually straw hat and poncho attire, Yellow wore some black cargos and a yellow tank top. She wore yellow wristbands on each wrist. Her shoes were a simple black. Her golden hair was pulled into its usual ponytail.

The crowd's cheers became louder as she entered her side of the battle zone. She stepped on a platform then it slowly raised her up in the air. She looked into the crowd and spotted her fellow Dex holders. First she saw Blue. Blue waved to Yellow who waved back. Blue was also cuddling onto Green's arm. Green simply smiled at Yellow. Then Yellow's hazel eyes drifted to Red.

Red's hat was shadowing some of his face and Yellow thought that maybe he was sleeping. Then Red looked up and grinned at Yellow. He gave a small wave to her.

"Eep!" Yellow turned away from his point of view. She knew she was blushing. Recently Yellow had confessed her love to Red who simply gave no reply. She hated how he made her feel. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks. "Get it together Yellow." She said quietly to herself. Then she heard the sound of the other platform rising into the air. She looked at her challenger.

Her challenger was the new League Champion. Previously both Red and Green were champions, but Red's apprentice, Gold, had became the new one. The crowd grew quiet. Gold looked straight across at Yellow. She stared back and grabbed her first pokeball.

Yellow started training up her pokemon in time for the competition. She taught different TMs and HMs to them. They were in fit shape. However, the raticate in Yellow's pokeball seemed afraid.

"I… I'm scared." Ratty spoke from the pokeball. Yellow brought the pokeball to eye level with her. She gave a bright smile.

"Don't worry Ratty. This will be easy." Yellow stared at Gold who had just released his first pokemon, his sunflora. Yellow looked at Ratty again then nodded. She threw her pokeball in the air and released Ratty onto the battle field. The ball returned to Yellow's hand.

Apparently Gold wanted to make this match quick. As soon as the referee began the battle, he had his sunflora charge up solar beam.

"Ratty, dig!" The rat pokemon then burrowed its way underground. Yellow had an uncanny ability to teach pokemon different types of moves. Ratty was just in time to dodge the beam attack.

"Sunbo be careful. Raticate can come up anywhere." Gold told his sunflora. The flower-like pokemon nodded and looked around the field.

Ratty then came up just behind sunflora. "Bite!" Yellow shouted. Ratty then lunged at the flower pokemon. It bit onto its head. The sunflora gave a cry and tried to shake the rat off. Ratty then flew off of the sunflora. The flower pokemon was still dizzy. Yellow noticed this. "Ratty, tackle attack! Make it a good one!"

The rat pokemon charged at sunflora and tackled it. The sunflora was hit into a wall. The pokemon tried to get up, but it was too weak. "Sunflora is unable to battle." The referee confirmed. Gold called back his pokemon and took the next ball out. Yellow called back Ratty.

Gold sent out Sudowoodo. Yellow knew better. Although Sudowoodo looked like a tree, the pokemon was actually a rock type. Yellow immediately thought about using Omny, her omaster, but she had plans for that pokemon. So instead she reached for Dody, her Dodrio. She released the three-headed pokemon onto the arena floor.

Yellow had tamed her Dodrio so when in battle, the three heads wouldn't fight, a thing usually Dodrio did. Yellow had some advantage because most rock types had no effect against flying types. She smiled when the Sudowoodo used earthquake. Dody was unharmed.

"Dody. Let's go, Sky drop. Just like we practiced." The Dodrio flew toward the tree-looking pokemon. Dodrio grabbed Sudowoodo with its talons and flew into the air. Yellow strained her neck just to see how high they were. They were well above the opening of the arena. Then, as quick as a bullet, Dodrio and Sudowoodo came crashing into the arena floor. Yellow face palmed and spoke quietly to herself. "You forgot to let go Dody."

"Sudowoodo and Dodrio are unable to battle" The referee spoke from his own platform. Yellow and Gold returned their pokemon.

"I underestimated you. I thought you didn't like to make pokemon fight." Gold called out as he released his Ambipom. The purple monkey pokemon was excitedly jumping around everywhere.

"I changed." Yellow spoke loudly to Gold. She had changed, ever since that incident two years ago. She released Kitty, her Butterfree into the arena. Yellow smiled.

"Wait for it. Wait. Now acrobatics Aibo!" Gold shouted to his pokemon. The Ambipom pokemon jumped into the air and punched and kicked Kitty.

"Kitty… alright! Use sleep powder!" The Butterfree flew all around the stadium. A mist like substance then fell onto the Ambipom. Soon it fell asleep.

"Wake up Aibo! Come on!" Gold shouted. After a minute it was clear that the pokemon wouldn't wake up. Gold returned the pokemon before the referee could speak. Yellow also return Kitty. Gold sent out his Pichu.

Yellow was expecting his Togekiss. She shrugged and sent out Gravvy, her Golem. Electric moves would be weak against rock.

The Pichu let out a loud battle cry. Then it charged at Gravvy with Volt Tackle. Yellow didn't have time to shout a command before Gravvy was struck. The golem was on the ground. It took a while but it was finally on its feet.

"Earthquake." Yellow called out to the Golem. The pokemon stomped its legs on the ground causing the earth to shake. The Pichu stumbled and fell to the floor. "Rock throw" Yellow noticed that the Pichu was still dizzy and took the opportunity to take it out. The golem launched a rock at the Pichu. It struck home and the mouse-like pokemon was knocked out.

Gold called back his little pokemon and got another one ready. Yellow anticipated this whole battle. If she knew Gold well enough, he would send out his Politoed to avenge his Pichu. Yellow was correct and Gold sent out Polibo the Politoed.

"Water cannon!" Gold shouted. The frog-like pokemon complied and shot a huge amount of water at Gravvy. Yellow's Golem was easily defeated. The trainers called back their pokemon.

Gold sent out his Typhlosion next. The pokemon roared loudly, its cry seemed to shake the stadium slightly. Yellow felt bad about sending her Omny into the battle but it was all apart of her strategy. She released her Omaster onto the field.

The two pokemon traded blows. Yellow had instructed her water pokemon to only use watergun. Gold's Typhlosion used a multitude of moves that barely seemed to do damage at all. Yellow took ChuChu's pokeball and placed it in her left hand. She looked at her Pikachu and smiled. She nodded and whispered to the pokemon to use charge.

"I'll hurt you." ChuChu said from her pokeball. Yellow shook her head and the pokemon gave a sigh. Then the Pikachu began charging. Yellow's hand began receiving small shocks. Then she looked back at the battle.

Gold's Typhlosion seemed to be weakening from all the water attacks. Then Yellow smiled and commanded her pokemon to use a different move. "Use surf Omny!" The small water pokemon did as it was told and suddenly the whole battle field was taken over by 10 feet of water. The Typhlosion was immediately taken out.

Gold had only his Politoed left. Yellow anticipated this. She took Omny's pokeball and called her water pokemon back. "Good job Omny." She put the pokeball back and threw ChuChu's ball out. The throw was awkward due to Yellow using her left hand. It took all the strength she had left to even move it. After the ball was thrown it fell limply to her side.

A few boulders still peeked out from the water's surface. ChuChu landed on one closest to Yellow. Gold's Politoed had also perched on a boulder.

"Dive Polibo." Gold told his pokemon. The Politoed then dove under water and swam around.

_Just where I want you._ Yellow thought. Then she nodded to ChuChu. "Let's end this. Thunder!"

ChuChu's red cheeks sent sparks of electricity around. Thunder sound outside of the stadium. Gold looked into the sky and shook his head. He looked back to his pokemon in the water. "Quick. Get out of the water!" Gold shouted.

However, lightning struck fast. Usually it would take more time, but that's why she had ChuChu charge up in her pokeball. The lightning hit the water. The electricity shocked and paralyzed the Politoed. Gold called his pokemon back. ChuChu jumped onto the platform and stood by Yellow.

The arena opened its drain ways and the water quickly exited the arena. The referee spoke into the microphone on his platform. "Politoed is unable to battle. The winner and new League Champion is Yellow." The crowd cheered loudly.

Yellow knelt down to pick up ChuChu with her good arm. She smiled and the pokemon climbed onto her shoulder. Yellow began waving to the crowd. She caught a glimpse at her friends. Green and Blue looked proud. Red, however, looked concerned. He stood and walked up to the exits. Yellow turned away and kept waving. Her face was on a big screen high in the stadium ceiling.

The platforms were lowered then Gold and Yellow walked to meet in the middle. Gold stuck out his hand and Yellow gave it a shake. He grinned. "You were a great opponent. Congratulations, Champion."

A man came to meet them. He had a box in his hands. Another man opened the box and presented Yellow with a gold medallion. The medallion had a pokeball on it with the words League Champion inscribed. All past Champions had medallions. Yellow smiled.

Shortly after the award ceremony, Yellow walked to the locker room. Her arm was starting to bug her. She opened her locker and grabbed her stuff which was just her jacket and house keys.

Suddenly there was a loud slam right nest to her face. She looked and saw the hand. She cringed. She knew who it was before she even turned around. When she did turn she was looking up at Red's angry face.

"I saw what you did." His voice was close to a yell. Yellow was grateful the locker room was empty.

She gulped and looked into his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." Yellow then tried to leave.

Red blocked her other path with his arm. He leaned close to her. "I saw you. You had ChuChu charge up in her pokeball. That's why you had her ball in your left hand. So you still had your right one good." Yellow was shaking her head. Red then grabbed her left hand. Yellow hissed when the tingling began to turn into pain.

"That's why your left arm is all numb and hurts right now. Let me guess." He took his free hand to lift her chin. He stared at Yellow's eyes. Then he spoke again. "You don't even have a paralyze heal, do you."

Yellow decided it would be best not to lie. She thought about it then she shook her head. She didn't have one. "I don't."

"I knew it." He spoke quietly and released her hand.

This close to Red Yellow could smell his scent. His beautiful, sweet scent. Yellow breathed it in and leaned back against the locker.

"I have one. And I'll give it to you on one condition." Red moved when Yellow stepped back. He was still close to her.

She looked up at him and frowned. She would have crossed her arms, but she couldn't move her left one yet. "What condition?" Yellow kept staring at him.

Red's lips pulled into a smile. He chuckled. "You have to let me fly you home." Red folded his arms and grinned at her.

Yellow sighed. There was no point in arguing. He would get his way anyway. She nodded. "Fine."

**So, that's the end of chapter one. I've been wanting to write this story for a long time. Please, review. Tell me what you think. I hope to keep continuing this story. Hopefully it will get better later on. Goodbye for now.**

**-BlueLeafRival17**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Hey readers! I am really glad you like it so far. Hopefully I can update faster than this. Well then, are you ready for chapter 2?**

Yellow followed behind Red. They were walking to an empty feild so Red could easily release his Charizard. Yellow looked down at her medallion. She smiled and nodded happily. She had her doubts about winning this battle. The outcome was a dream come true.

Red stopped suddenly and Yellow ran into his back. She shook her head and looked up at his chuckling face. She pursed her lips at him then looked away. She heard ChuChu's laugh from the pokeball.

"Go Charizard!" Red had thrown the pokeball in the air and released the magnificent dragon-like pokemon.

Yellow looked over at the pokemon and smiled. She walked toward the pokemon and it lowered his eyes to her level. Charizard had allways liked Yellow. She then rested her head on his. The Charizard gave a toothy grinned then raised it's head to roar fire in the sky.

Red had already gotten on the pokemon. He held his hand out to her. "Why don't you sit infront of me." When he saw Yellow about to protest he added on. "You know, because it's probab;y hard to hold on with one hand." Red scratched the back of his neck and looked off in another direction.

Yellow thought about it and nodded. It was true, there was no way she could hold on to him when Charizard flew in the air. She walked closer and grabbed onto his hand. Red then lifted her up easily and sat her infront of him. He reached his arms around her to get a good grip on Charizard.

Red had lean really close against Yellow, so his chest touched her back. Yellow jolted slightly and she knew her face must have been a deep scarlet. "Sorry, I don't want us to fall." Red spoke quietly to her. Yellow nodded understandingly. "To Yellow's house Charizard!" Red called.

The dragon flapped its wings and began flying south to Viridian. Yellow was thankful that Red had help her put on her jacket. Flying at this altitude and at night could get pretty chilly. Yellow could feel Red's hot breath on the back of her neck, feel the warmth from his body on her back.

Yellow closed her eyes. She shouldn't be having these thoughts. _He already basically turned me down._She thought to herself. Then she gave a quiet sigh, wishing Red had answered her.

Before she knew it, she could spot the small city of Viridian. Some lights were on in the houses, maybe they were watching Yellow's battle. She smiled and noticed her tiny cottage just outside of town, in the opening near the forrest. She loved the forrest.

Charizard lowered them to the ground just outside of Yellows house. Red hopped off and helped Yellow climb down the huge pokemon. Yellow gave the pokemon one last smile and a wave before Red called it back to his pokeball.

Yellow walked up to her front door and pulled the keys out of her jacket pocket. She easily unlocked the door and walked inside, flipping on the light switch as she entered. Red was close behind her and he turned to close and lock the door. Yellow had taken off her belt that held her pokemon, it was hard with one hand but managable, and placed it on it's rightful hook on the closet door. Next was her jacket. She was determined to get it off by herself. She easily pulled her rigt arm out and let it fall down her left. She caught it and placed it on another hook.

Red was wating on the couch. She had thought he was staring at her, but when she looked, he was digging through his pack, pulling out the paralyze heal.

Yellow sat down next to him and held out her arm to him. Red took the spray medicine and sprayed it on her arm, mostly her hand. He then placed the container on the coffee table. Then he began to massage her arm.

"Tell me when you get some feeling back." Red spoke quietly to her while he massaged.

"Okay." Yellow answered back. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her arm. She couldn't feel him rubbing it yet. After a few minutes she could feel her arm and the fact that it was being massaged. Yellow had temporarily forgot who she was with in the short amount of time. When she opened her eyes and Saw Red staring at her, she blushed lightly and pulled her arm to her. "That's enough." She waved her hand and shook it out. "Good as new."

Red smiled at her then looked out the window. He spoke quietly. "I'm glad."

They just sat there on the couch for a long time. Red looking out the window, and Yellow down at her clasped hands. Yellow usually enjoyed silence, but this time was different. She cleared her throat and spoke quietly. "Can I get you anything? A drink maybe?" What she really wanted to ask was why was Red still there.

"Water is fine." Red hadn't even glanced at her. He just sat there, staring at the scenery.

Yellow stood up and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the cold water out of the fridge and sat it on the counter. When she opened the cabinet, she sighed. She forgot to do the dishes so the only clean cups were out of her reach. Yellow stood on her toes and reached for the glass. The tips of her fingers seemed to push the glass farther. Just about when she was gonna scale the shelves, and hand reached above her and took the glass.

Red held the glass in his hand. He smiled at her. "You're so short. Why do you keep glasses way up there?" Red teased her.

Yellow snatched the glass from his hand and opened the container of water. She filled his cup up and turned around. She held it out to him. "Here."

Red took the water and quickly chugged it down. He held the empty glass in his hand and looked down at it. He glanced at Yellow then back at the glass. "There was another reason I wanted to fly you home."

"To tell me I'm short? Yeah, yeah I get it. You can go now." Yellow was getting irritated. She folded her arms and tapped her foot.

Red raised his eyes to hers and she flinched. "That wasn't it. I actually came here to answer your question." Red sat the glass on the counter and looked Yellow straight in the eye.

"W-What question?" Yellow had the urge to back away from him. Red seemed like a predator locked in on his prey.

"When you confessed to me, you asked if I also liked you." Somewhere in his answer Red had looked down. His arms were folded.

Yellow readied herself. He was probably about to really turn her down. Could she take his answer? "A-And?" She wanted to know.

Red looked up at her again. His eyes were gentle now as a slow smile crept on his face.

**Ooooh! I wonder what his answer is. Any guesses? I'm joking. I think we all know what the answer is. I just kind of wanted to leave a suspensful ending. New chapter should be up soon! Keep reviewing!**

-BlueLeafRival17


	3. I'd Like That

**Chapter 3 lets go!**

Red was silent for a little while. He kept his sweet smile as he stared into Yellow's hazel eyes. Yellow was begining to get uncomfortable. She gulped loudly and fidgeted. She played with a strand of her golden hair. She couldn't look at him anymore so she just watched the hair intently.

Red reached a hand toward Yellow. He held her check in his hand. Yellow couldn't help but lean into his strong hand. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

"I think you know what the answer is." Red finally spoke, breaking the silence. Yellow nodded and opened her eyes to look at him.

Red's face was inches away from hers. She could feel his hot breath on her face. She blinked and blushed slightly. Then their lips met.

Yellow had never been kissed before so this was new. She couldn't think of anything to do but kiss Red back. Red held her face in his hands as they kissed, Yellow's arms wrapped around his neck.

Red drew away from her and looked into her eyes. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

"T-That was...Well...I liked that...Alot." Yellow spoke quietly and blushed. She really enjoyed it.

"Good." Red moved his hands behind Yellow and pulled her into a hug. Yellow's eyes widened and she burried her face into his chest. He stroked her golden hair happily. Yellow's cheeks turned even more scarlet.

They stood that way for a while, not moving. They just held each other. Yellow's eyes closed slowly and her yawn was muffled by Red's chest. Without warning, Red scooped her up in his arms and started walking to her bedroom.

"H-Hey! I can walk! Put me down." Yellow squirmed in Red's arms. Red simply smiled

He sat her down when they arrived in Yellow's room. She blushed. No one had been in her room. Ever. Except for Green. Yellow peeked up at Red shyly.

"You're so short Yellow. How am I supposed to lay in your small bed?" Red turned his eyes from her bed to her. He tilted his head and smiled.

The look in Red's eyes caused Yellow to look down and blush. She glanced at her bed then frowned. She glared up at Red. "My bed is the size of any bed! Pervert! What are you thinking? You in my bed." Yellow turned away and folded her arms.

"Maybe I was thinking about this." Red spoke quietly.

Suddenly Red tackled Yellow onto the bed. When Yellow opened her eyes, she looked into Red's eyes.

_Oh my Arceus. He can't seriously think about doing _that. Yellow thought. She gulped and clenched her eyes closed. Red moved off of her.

"Gosh Yellow, you can't think that I would do that right after I confessed to you." Red said. When Yellow opened her eyes, Red had crossed his arms.

"Of course not." Yellow spoke quietly.

"Good night Yellow." Red smiled and closed the door behind him.

Yellow didn't move untill she heard the close of the fron door. Then she heard Charizard's wings flap as it took off. Yellow let out a sigh of relief. And curled around her extra pillow. She squealed in delight and smiled.

"He likes me too..." She spoke quietly. She smiled again. Then drifted off to sleep.

Yellow woke with a joly. There was a loud banging on her door. She jumped out of bed and quickly combed her hair. It wasn't that messy, she slept well last night. Then she practically flew down the stairs. She opened the door and suddenly Blue had Yellow in her clutches.

"Yellow! I am so proud of you!" Blue hugged her tightly and spun her around.

Yellow smiled and hugged Blue back. "Thanks."

"Champion Yellow has a nice ring to it. Let me look at you." Blue held Yellow at arms length. The other girls blue eyes skimmed over Yellow slowly.

Yellow rolled her eyes. "I don't think I've changed that much Blue." Yellow laughed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw Red leave your house last night." Blue spoke.

Yellow's eyes widened. _Blue, we didn't do anything. _Yellow stayed silent.

"Red seemed kinda mad after your match last night. He stormed off." Blue shrugged. She looked at Yellow once more. "You are okay, right?"

Yellow breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course I am. Here, come inside." Yellow tugged Blue to the couch. The girls sat down and looked at each other. Yellow glanced at her hands then looked at Blue. "You know how I confessed to Red a while ago?" Blue simply nodded "Well..." Yellow looked down again.

"Well?" Blue promted. Blue eyed her friend curiously.

"He likes me back Blue." Yellow said happily. Blue smiled slowly.

"I'm happy for you. Hey, maybe I can drag Green out and we can double date." Blue nudged Yellow playfully.

"Well, he never actually asked me out. He just kissed me." Yellow looked down again.

"Oh. Hasn't asked you yet huh? He'll probably come by later and take you out." Blue sounded hopeful.

"You think so?" Yellow peeked at the older girl.

"Of course I do! You know how cryptic Red can be. Now, Let's have some breakfast." Blue smiled and hopped up and dragged Yellow to the kitchen.

Yellow strolled through Viridian forrest happily. ChuChu followed closely behind. She wore a pale Yellow sundress. She let her golden hair loose. The wind made it swirl in the hair. Finally, Yellow sat down on a patch of grass. She took out her sketch book and started drawing ChuChu.

"Found you."

Yellow looked up from her book just intime to see Red sit down beside her. She smiled and he smiled back at her. He slipped his arm over her shoulders. In the distance, Pika ran around with ChuChu. Yellow smiled.

"I didn't really clarify last night so I'll ask now. Yellow..." Red spoke quietly. Yellow looked up at him. "Will you go out with me?"

Yellow looked down at her sketch. She had been expecting this, but it still took her by surprise. Red tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes.

"I'd like that." Finally Yellow spoke. A smile spread across Red's face. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek lightly.

"I'd like that too." Red spoke. Yellow couldn't help but smile.

Their Pikachus joined them then. ChuChu climbed on Yellow's lap and Pika on Red's. Yellow smiled happily and leaned onto Red's shoulder. He gave her shoulder and squeez and he leaned his head on hers.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow. I'll pick you up, but we have to leave really early." Red broke the silence.

"Where are we going?" Yellow was curious. She looked up at him.

"I just told you it was a surprise." Red glanced at her and smiled. They bothed laughed.

"I can't wait." Yellow whispered and snuggled closer to Red.

So that's the end. I think this chapter is kind of short. Oh well. Answering one review: Yes, this is set in the later future. Yellow is atleast 18 years old. So please tell me what you think. I can't believe I got so many review and followers for this story. I love you guys.  
-BlueLeafRival.


	4. The Beautiful City

There was a loud beeping noise sounding in the room. Yellow had turned over on her side, waiting for it to stop. Then she realized that the beeping was her alarm clock. She groaned and hit the snooze button. The time was 4:05am.

The only thing Red had told her about the trip was that they were flying there on Charizard. Yellow had laid out some clothes the night before. Flying in the air on pokemon could get pretty cold. She laid out some black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt and a yellow jacket. She had her yellow Converse out too.

Once she was dressed, she ent down stairs to make a quick breakfast. She was deciding between just eating a gronola bar or cereal. She glanced at the clock in her kitchen. Red would be there at 4:30. She had ten minutes. Cereal it was.

Once she had finished her food and had put her dishes away, she heard a faint battle cry. _That must be him. _she thought. She quickly went and grabbed her pokemon. She wanted them to come too so they could go and enjoy themselves. Chu Chu came running down from the stairs and happily landed in her master's arms.

_Is Pika coming with us today? _Chu Chu asked excitedly. The mouse pokemon was practically buzzing with happiiness.

"I think so." Yellow smiled and walked outside with Chu Chu in her arms. Yellow turned to lock the door and placed her house key under her "Welcome" mat.

When Yellow had turned around, Charizard had just landed and Red hopped off and came over to Yellow. Behind him, Pika had jumped of the fire pokemon and came running toward Chu Chu, who happily jumped out of Yellow's arms.

Red smiled at the two pokemon and turned his attention toward the girl. "How are you this morning?"

Yellow looked up at the older boy and blushed lightly. She returned his smile. "I'm fine. Ready to leave."

Red grinned. "Well we should get going." Red reached down and grabbed her hand. Then he lead her over to charizard. "Pika, Chu Chu! We're leaving now." The mouse pokemon came running back to their masters.

Yellow grabbed Chu Chu's pokeball from her belt and enlarged it. "Return." The red laser hit the pokemon, returning the pokemon to the ball. Red had done the same and was already placing Pika's ball to his belt.

Once they reached Chaizard, Red had helped Yellow onto his back. Yellow patted the pokemon's neck. Then Red climbed on behind her.

"Don't worry. If you go to sleep I won't let you fall." Red then signaled Charizard into the air. Then the took off into the sky.

Yellow could feel the heat from the sun on her face. She opened her eyes and in the distance she could see it. Yellow had yet to visit the Unova region. It was more beautiful then any advertisement could describe. She had wanted to visit eventually but she had took time to train for the League. She smiled to herself happily. She was the League Champion. It was a great acheivement for Yellow.

"There is some one I want you to meet." Red whispered in her ear. They were closer to the land now. "To Nimbasa Charizard!" Red told the pokemon, who gave a loud cry in return.

Within a minute, they were flying over the buildings in Nimbasa city. Yellow looked around at the city. There were several sports stadiums, the Pokemon Center and an amusement park. Yellow's eyes widened. The city was wonderful.

Slowly they hovered to the ground. Once they landed, Red hopped off and held his hand out to help Yellow. Then he called back Charizard and placed the pokeball back on his belt.

"He's over there." Red pointed across the street toward a cafe.

Yellow looked and saw only two people outside. There was a blue eyed brunette who was sipping a drink. Then across from here was a tall man with green hair. Red took her hand and led her across the street to the cafe.

Once they approached, the people turned their attention to Red and Yellow. Red cleared his throat and spoke. "N, this is my friend I told you about." Red looked down and smiled at his companion. "Yellow, this is N." Red motioned to the other man. N nodded.

"Hello Yellow." N said and nodded his head toward her. "Red tells me that you're really good with pokemon." N reached his hand out to her.

Yellow nodded and shook his hand with her own. "I wouldn't say 'good'. I just understand pokemon better than some people."

The brunette was holding a dark purple pokemon in her arms when suddenly it jumped out and ran toward Yellow. The Pokemon looked up at Yellow nd gave a toothy grin.

_You're new in town, aren't you? _The pokemon tilted its head and looked at Yellow expectantly.

"Yeah I am," Yellow said to the pokemon. She knelt down and picked up the pokemon. "What is your name?"

_Zorua. I'm Zorua. _The pokemon smiled again.

"I'm Yellow. It's very nice to meet you Zorua." Yellow let the pokemon go to run back into the brunettes waiting arms. When Yellow turned her attention back to the group, N's jaw had dropped.

"You can communicate with pokemon too?" N asked quietly.

"Not just communicating. I can heal them too." Yellow smiled. "Wait. You said that I could too. Can you communicate with pokemon?"

N nodded. "I can't heal them like you but, yes. I can talk to them."

"Were you born here in Unova?" Yellow asked.

"Yes. Why?" N tilted his head.

"Well, it's just that I never encountered a person who could talk to pokemon who aren't from Viridian." As Yellow said this, there was a dampering to her mood. Her eyes grew cold and a frown fell upon her face. This happened so fast that no one was able to tell.

"Well, please enjoy your time in Nimbasa." The brunette stood and walked to stand by N. She smiled at the green haired man. "I'm Touko, by the way." She smiled.

Red snaked his hand around Yellow's waist and pulled her to him. Yellow leaned into him and breathed in his scent.

"I wanna take you to the amusement park." He whispered to Yellow. Louder he said, "Nice seeing you again N, Touko."

Then Red led them down the street to the amusement park. Yellow spotted banners hanging from lamp posts with a picture of N on them. He wore a crown and robes. At the bottom it was captioned: King N.

"King N, huh?" Yellow asked quietly.

"He and Touko really helped change this place around." Red smiled. "It was a real wreck before. It's going really good now." Red looked down at Yellow. "Now the real date can begin." Red grinned.

Yellow smiled and blushed.

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a long time. I was without a keyboard for a little bit and O had to come back to this story. I rewrote this chapter a few times then I finally got it. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I promise to update sonner from now on.**

**-BlueLeafRival17**


	5. The Nimbasa Gym

**Hey everyone. I am finally updating again! Yay! This chapter will be a long one for you all. Sorry about the hiatus.**

Finally they had arrived in the amusement park. Yellow scanned the area and had to move out of the way of running children. It was definitely exciting here. She smiled. There were several roller coasters and some carnival games but what really caught Yellow's eye was the giant Ferris wheel. She peeked up at Red quickly and caught him staring at her.

"Do you like it here?" Red asked here. Yellow nodded enthusiastically.

"I do! There aren't amusement parks in Kanto or Johto. There's the occasional carnival." Yellow shrugged and grasped Red's hand tightly. "The carnivals aren't as lively as this place."

Red laughed and pulled there clasped hands up so he could kiss her hand. "I know what you mean. Is there anything you wanna do?"

"Can I say everything?" Yellow chuckled and looked around. An unusual building caught her eye so she pointed toward it. "What's that place there?"

Red looked over to where she was pointing and grinned. "That's the Nimbasa Gym. Do you wanna go check it out?"

Yellow raised an eyebrow. _A g_y_m in an amusement park?_ Yellow smiled and tugged Red's arm toward the Gym. "Let's go see it."

It was a short distance to the Gym. The building looked tiny on the outside but as soon as Red and Yellow entered the gym, their jaws hung wide open. Inside was a huge runway that is used for fashion shows.

"I forgot that Elesa renovated the Gym." Red chuckled and shook his head.

"Are all Unova gyms this… Over the top?" Yellow glanced up at Red.

Red seemed to think about it. Then he shrugged. "All the gyms here are unique. I've never seen anything like them."

Yellow chuckled and poked Red in his side. "So that's a 'Yes' then?" Yellow asked as they took their seats by the stage.

Red grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Now the match is about to begin."

"This will give me the opportunity to see some Unova Pokemon." Yellow whispered as the lights dimmed down.

The match was exciting. The first half was a fashion show. The models that walked down the runway also walked with their various Pokemon. Yellow studied the Pokemon intently and concluded that the gym must have been and electric type gym.

After the fashion show it was finally time for the battle. A spot light aimed on the center of the stage then a figure emerged. When she looked up there were several gasps from the audience, Yellow's included. She was the prettiest girl Yellow had ever seen.

_She must be Elesa. _Yellow blinked at the tall, slender woman. She wore a fashionable outfit and her black hair was styled nicely.

Suddenly the rest of the stage lit up as the challenger walked into the arena. Suddenly the crowd burst into loud cheering.

The battle referee walked out and signaled the start of the match. The match ended quickly. As far as Yellow could tell, Elesa's strategy was a good one. Using Unova moves like U-Turn and Volt Switch. Yellow was amazed.

_I wonder if I can teach these moves to ChuChu. _Yellow thought.

A microphone was lowered from the ceiling of the arena. Elesa caught it and waved a few times randomly at the audience.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Elesa spoke clearly, her voice sounding over the speakers. "Before you all leave, I will accept any other challenges from trainers in the audience."

Yellow blinked a few times then looked accusingly up at Red. He glanced at her and shrugged his shoulders. _So he didn't have her plan this. _Yellow thought.

"Anyone at all?" Elesa spoke.

Before she realized it, Yellow had stood up and already responded. "I'll take you on."

Red looked up at Yellow and chuckled.

"I have a challenger. Come up to the stage please." Elesa called. Yellow walked down the aisle and headed to the stage. Once she reached Elesa, the leader smiled. "And what is your name challenger?"

"I'm Yellow." Yellow shook the leader's outstretched hand.

"Well Yellow, let's get this battle on." Elesa walked over to her side of the field.

"I have a request." Yellow spoke as she reached her side.

"Yes?" Elesa tilted her head slightly and stared at Yellow.

"I was wondering if we could have a two Pokemon battle." Yellow smiled shyly at the gym leader.

"Only two Pokemon huh?" Elesa tapped her chin with her finger a few times, considering. "Sure! Why not!"

The referee walked up to the center of the arena. "Let the battle begin!"

"Go Emolga!" Elesa tossed her pokeball out in the field. The red laser shot out and the small electric pokemon emerged with a battle cry.

Yellow selected Dody's ball from her belt and threw it out. "Go Dody!" The Dodrio was on the field. Its three heads cried in synch. The crowd seemed amazed by the foreign pokemon.

"Emolga! Use tackle!" Elesa commanded. The squirrel-like pokemon charged at the giant bird.

"Dody! Counter with Drill Peck!" Yellow called. The three headed bird charged and the heads started pecking at it quickly. Finally a few pecks hit the small pokemon and left it dazed.

"Air cutter!" Yellow called. A gust of air emerged and blasted the pokemon back into the wall.

Emolga recovered. "Volt switch!" Elesa told the pokemon. The pokemon ran toward Dody. Electricity was surrounding it. Eventually the Emolga looked like a ball of light when it hit the three-headed bird.

Dody was knocked back several feet but he had survived the hit. Emolga had returned to Elesa and she was ready to send out her next pokemon.

"Go Zebstrika!" A zebra-like pokemon emerged. It stomped it's hoof a few times on the ground.

"Dody, air cutter!" Yellow called.

"Flame charge!" Elesa nodded to her pokemon. The Zebstrika began charging flames around it then it shot the flames at Dody.

The two attacks passed by each other quickly.

"Dody use gust to deflect the fire!" Yellow told her pokemon. The Dodrio complied and shot a gust of air toward the flames, extinguishing them.

Meanwhile, the initial air cutter attack hit the Zebstrika. Zebstrika was knocked back slightly but remained strong.

"You've lasted longer than I thought you would. Thundershock!" Elesa told her pokemon.

The Zebstrika charged at Dodrio and shot electricity at it. By this time Dody was tired from the battle and couldn't dodge in time. Dody was knocked on the floor.

"Dodrio is unable to battle." The referee announced.

Yellow returned Dody to the pokeball. "You did good Dody." She grabbed another pokeball from her belt. "Let's go Gravvy!" Yellow tossed the ball in the air and sent the Golem out.

Elesa chuckled to herself. _So this was her strategy. Saving the ground type for last against my weakened pokemon. _Elesa thought. She glanced at her Zebstrika. "Quick Attack." The pokemon charged at a blinding speed toward the Golem

"Earthquake Gravvy!" Yellow was surprised at the pokemon's speed even though the Zebstrika was weakened. Gravvy shook the arena with a great magnitude. This caused the opposing pokemon to stumble and fall. "Rock throw!" The Golem chucked a rock toward the fallen pokemon.

"Try to absorb some of the attack! Headbut!" Elesa called out to her pokemon. The zebra-like pokemon had enough time to stand and take the rock head on. Despite the block, the rock's impact was enough to knock out the Zebstrika.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle." The referee confirmed.

Elesa picked up her Emolga's pokeball and sent the small pokemon out. The Emolga gave a battle cry, ready to fight again.

"Emolga, do your best okay?" Elesa looked at her little pokemon who nodded back. "Alright start Charging Emolga!" The little electric pokemon closed it's eyes and began to absorb enegy for its next attack.

_I wonder what move she will use. She can't use Volt Switch because she has no other pokemon... _Yellow thought. She looked at Gravvy and smiled. "Gravvy Rock Polish!" Yellow commanded her Golem who happily complied.

"I think it's about time this battle ended." Elesa called out to Yellow from across the arena.

"That's funny! I was thinking the same thing." Yellow grinned and nodded at Gravvy.

Elesa smiled at the scene her competitor and pokemon shared. She glanced at Emolga and smiled. "Alright! Emolga! Volt Tackle! The electric pokemon began running toward the Golem, electric sparks surrounding its form.

"Dig Gravvy!" Yellow shouted toward her pokemon. Gravvy had barely enough time to burrow underground before Emolga passed over him. "Phew... That was a close one." Yellow grinned and smiled at Elesa.

_That Golem dodged the attack? _Elesa gasped quietly then looked over to Yellow. _This trainer is different then the others. _"Emolga don't stay in one place for too long!" Elesa called out to her pokemon. The Emolga was slightly drained from the powerful attack but kept running around the arena.

Yellow watched the Emolga's movements carefully and noticed that the pokemon was slowing down. Suddenly, Gravvy surfaced right under Emolga and hit the pokemon. The Emolga was blasted 15 feet away. The pokemon tried to get up but fell in defeat.

"Emolga is unable to battle!" The referee confirmed. "The winner is Yellow!" The crowd cheered happily.

Yellow called back her Gravvy and went over to Elesa who was checking on her Emolga. She knelt down and looked at the gym leader. "Here let me help your Emolga." Yellow said and placed a hand on the pokemons head. A yellow glow emerged and restored the pokemons energy.

Elesa gasped. "How did you do that?" Elesa asked as she watched her Emolga run around happily.

"It's a gift I have." Yellow smiled and stood up.

The microphone descended and Elesa grabbed it. "What a great battle huh?" Elesa asked the crowd which cheered loudly in response. Elesa looked at Yellow then. "As a reward I'll give you this TM." Elesa handed over a Volt Switch TM to Yellow who looked at it in awe. "And you also deserve this." Elesa gave Yellow a gym badge.

"Thank you very much." Yellow looked down at the badge and smiled.

Elesa pulled on Yellow's arm and walked over to the catwalk. "Go on Yellow! You're the star right now." She gave a light push.

Yellow smiled and pulled Elesa along with her. As they walked down the walk, there were camera flashes, cheering, whistling and applaudes from the audience. There was one whistle that sounded over all of them. Yellow glanced in its direction and noticed Red standind and clapping happily. Yellow smiled and blushed slightly.

_She really has changed. _Red thought as he clapped. _She's not the weak trainer she used to be. _Red smiled.

**Well there's chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed it! Also, chapter 6 will be up soon! There won't be a huge break in updates again (hopefully). Untill next time!**

**-BlueLeafRival17**


End file.
